Tainted Love
by Kennie Gajos
Summary: After the events of One Day in Your Life, Willow and Angel struggle to accept the changes in their lives. Sequal to One Day in Your Life.
1. Karma Hotel

Karma Hotel

By Kennie Gajos

Title: Karma Hotel

Rating: 12 for Language

Author's Name: Kennie Gajos

Summary: After the events of One Day in Your Life, Willow and Angel struggle to accept the changes in their lives and Willow tries to hide the truth of what happened from the Scooby Gang.

Disclaimer:I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliates (except some merchandise and some lovely, lovely autographs!). That honour belongs to 20th Century Fox Film Productions (and by extension News Corporation), Warner Brothers Film Production, UPN, Kazui Enterprises, Sandollar, Lazy Dave Productions and Mutant Enemy. I make no profits from the writing of or display of this fanfic.

Moral copyright is extended to all original characters and concepts created by me, the author, within the confines of this fanfic. To the uninitiated this means you must first seek permission before you play with my toys.

3...2...1...

Dawn perched on the kitchen units, staring down the microwave as it nuked her popcorn and sighed. She wasn't stupid even though Buffy liked to treat her as if she was. Something had happened to Willow. She didn't know what though and no-one was talking to her. They were all excluding her from their conversations again. The only people who weren't treating her like a hopeless, helpless baby were Anya, Spike and Willow on the rare occasion she was around. It had all started when she and Willow had got back from LA, Dawn moped as she drummed her heels against the kitchen unit. Ever since then she'd been totally ignored for some reason. She could understand if they were all as worried about Willow as she was but not even Xander seemed to have noticed anything was wrong with her.

Almost as soon as she and Willow had gotten back from LA Willow had locked herself in her room and now she hardly ever came out. When she did come out you totally could see that something was wrong. Whatever was wrong Willow wasn't sharing. Everyone else thought that she was upset because Tara had left but after LA Dawn was convinced that it wasn't that that was upsetting Willow so much. So what was?

It had all started when Angel had crept downstairs wearing Willow's body. Buffy had refused to believe him at first and Angel had had to announce some pretty personal stuff before she was convinced. Then he'd helped her with her homework outside in the backyard while Buffy went to work at the Doublemeat Palace. She still wasn't back by the time Angel had managed to contact Willow – who was wearing Angel's body in LA – so he'd taken her with him which is when things had gotten really confused. Angel had a son, something Dawn was fairly sure Buffy knew nothing about. They'd had to go collect Darcy from the morgue and everyone had pretty much ignored her and she'd been sent to bed early by Angel. When she'd woken up Angel and Willow were back in their own bodies but wouldn't even look each other in the eye. Then she and Willow had hopped a bus back to Sunnydale and Willow hadn't come out of her room since.

Willow flipped through a random book on her desk almost idly, already knowing that it had no useful information but needing something to do and hopeful that she'd missed something. None of the books she'd read in the past three weeks had anything that could even go a little way to explain her situation. Nothing could help her. In the beginning, she'd tried telling herself that she was going insane but the first few hours had been enough to convince her that she wasn't just suffering from hallucinations. Somehow, Angelus was still inside her.

She hadn't heard anything from the others so she had to assume that Angel still had Angelus inside him too. So were they sharing him? Why hadn't he contacted her when he realised that they were sharing his demon? How had it even happened? Was it a side affect of the spell that was cast on them or a backlash from breaking the spell?

Willow felt herself flush with heat as Angelus flashed mental pictures of just how the spell had been broken through her mind. Determinedly, she wrenched her thoughts away from the oh-so-appealing memories and shoved Angelus into the furthest corner of her mind as she concentrated once more on the task at hand.

So how had she become infected with the demon? Why didn't he contact her? Was it really side effect of the spell or was it because of the… other things… that had happened? The things that she absolutely wasn't going to think about because then she'd cry again.

If it was the other, then how could she tell the others? How could she tell them she had a demon that wanted to kill them all inside her anyway? Never mind that it could be for a reason other than the spell! She needed to know way more about this before she told anyone anything.

Why hadn't he called?

"It's worse than when he used to sit and brood." Cordelia sighed down the phone. "Now he just sits there. He doesn't do anything. I've had two visions in the past week and we've had to take care of them ourselves because he can't or won't."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Darcy offered. "That might snap him out of it."

Cordelia shook her head even though Darcy couldn't see her and sighed. "We've tried everything. We were wondering if you could do some hocus pocus that'll help?"

Darcy thought very carefully about what she was about to offer. Things could get very nasty very quickly if you messed up an emotional healing. It required a delicate balance. "I could probably tie his emotions to the past so that although he'd still feel it, there's some emotional distance?" She suggested tentatively.

"That'd be great!" Cordelia said enthusiastically, pouncing on the idea.

"What about Willow? How's she holding up?"

"We haven't had any phone calls from Sunnydale so I think she's coping alright."

"Okay, I'll be round sometime tomorrow to do it. Let me know if you hear from Sunnydale."

Cordelia walked into the reception of the Hyperion Hotel with a huge grin on her face. "She'll do it." She announced to the group assembled there.

There were sighs and smiles of relief from every person except one.

"I still think we should just get him drunk." Gunn said peevishly. "After all, I _was_ right about Vegas."

Lilah was back down in Files and Records, trying once more not to choke on the smell.

"I want you to postulate a hypothetical theory on the information I give you." She said as casually as possible.

"Yes Miss Morgan." Files and Records responded.

"A vampire is cursed with a soul. A few years later the same vampire is cursed with the _Voluntas Neco_ spell. The person who restored his soul is still alive. What happens to the vampire?"

Files and Records processed the information. "There is a 67 chance that the souls would switch places, depending on the strength of the bond between them and the strength of the spell."

"Could they break the spell?"

"There is only one way. True Love breaks all spells."

"What would happen if the spell was cast, backfired and was then broken?"

"The souls would return to their original bodies."

"Thank you." Lilah walked away, trying her hardest to present a calm and collected face to the world at least until she was back in her own office. How the hell was she gonna get out of this one? The Senior Partners would crucify her for sure.

Lilah swallowed nervously. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. All she really had was a hypothesis at the moment. How was she gonna get out of this?

Cordelia watched Darcy working her mojo, bored out of her skull. She sighed and walked out of the room, leaving the small girl sitting cross-legged in the middle of the reception area with only her inept guardian dog standing watch over her. Darcy'd said that Angel would be hungry when she was done and the brooding lump of a vampire hadn't bothered to eat in days. How come she always had to serve the blood? No matter what she tried to do to make it nicer for Angel he still turned up his nose. And who could blame him?

Cordy made a face as she gingerly cut open the sealed packet of blood, making sure that it all went in the beaker and not on her. It was always a nightmare trying to get bloodstains out. Not to mention the general ickiness. How could Angel bear to drink this stuff? It was just so…. Ick!

Angel sat watching the door dance around the room. What was the point? Willow would never return and neither would his son. They'd both been taken from him. _Why_? He'd thought he'd found his redemption in Willow's arms and instead it had been stolen from him. Willow had left him because she was ashamed of what they'd done. Why shouldn't she be? He could never give her what she deserved in life. He couldn't even protect his own son. What could he ever offer her? A life of darkness, a life in constant danger, a life of growing old whilst he stayed young – if she lived to see her old age. And it wouldn't even be the old age she deserved, one surrounded by her children and grandchildren. No, she'd be living with him. Alone, like him. It was better that she'd gone. He'd never have been able to give her the life she deserved and if she'd stayed any longer he doubted he'd have been able to give her up. Who would want to give her up? A woman as loving, generous, beautiful and talented as-

Angel blinked. Something in his head had just shifted. What was it? What had he been thinking about? He scowled at the pirouetting door. He'd been thinking about someone. His True Love. _Buffy_? No, someone who wasn't Buffy but who was also from Sunnydale. Someone who was his True Love.

The door gracefully slid back into it's usual position on the wall and someone knocked. Before Angel had time to tell whoever it was to go away Cordelia entered with a steaming mug of blood in her hand.

Surely it _couldn't_ be Cordelia? But Cordelia was from Sunnydale and while he knew that he'd found his True Love here in LA he also knew that she was originally from Sunnydale and that he'd met her through Buffy. But Cordelia? He blinked again.

"Okay, enough brooding!" Cordelia told him firmly. "You haven't eaten in three days and the room stinks. Time to rejoin the world of the living." With those sentiments off her chest she pushed the mug of blood firmly into Angel's hands and turned her head away as he drank. Because she wasn't looking she didn't notice the way that Angel's eyes never left her face.

Why couldn't he remember his True Love? Surely he wasn't that drunk. It had to be Cordelia, Angel decided. She was the only person from Sunnydale he still had regular contact with.

Darcy was packing her stuff up when Gunn bounced down the stairs and into the reception area.

"Hey," she greeted him. "What's up?"

Gunn shrugged. "Not much. What're you doing here?"

"Sorting Angel out." Darcy said, gathering the last of her stuff together. "I gotta run. See you around."

"Yeah." Gunn agreed, watching as she whirled out of the hotel.

She'd have said something if him getting Angel drunk had affected the spell, he reasoned. Obviously it hadn't been a problem.

Anya huffed as she lost count of the money in the till for the third time. She scowled at Dawn, who was leaning earnestly over the counter.

"You're sure you haven't noticed anything wrong with Willow?" Dawn asked for the fifth time.

Anya sighed. "For the last time no! She's cut back on the magic's that's all."

"So why is she spending all her spare time with her head in a magic book?"

"You think she's secretly still juiced up?" Anya asked, alarmed.

Dawn shook her head. "No, just that something's up with her. It started after we came back from LA."

Anya frowned. "What could have upset her there?"

"I don't know." Dawn admitted. "But Angel was pretty upset too when we left."

Anya considered. "You don't think the two of them…?"

"No!" Dawn exclaimed, shocked at the possible implications. Slowly she adjusted to the idea and found that it made four. "Unless…?"

Anya frowned again. From what she had been told the return of Angelus wouldn't mean a celebratory party. Well, she might get an invite to D'hoffryn's but nobody in Sunnydale would be pleased. On the other hand sales would probably go through the roof. "What spell did you say they were under?"

"_Voluntas Neco_." Dawn said.

Anya pulled a book down from the shelf behind the counter and flipped through it. Dawn craned her head to get a glimpse of the title. _Fatale Battle Magicks_ the spine read. Anya reached a page and stopped flipping in favour of reading.

"It's alright." She said. "There's only one way to reverse these effects. True Love."

She looked up, realising what she had just said and met Dawn's eyes. The two of them looked at one another with a profound realisation.

"Shee-at!" Dawn said.

He'd been in love with someone from Sunnydale but it couldn't work. They weren't meant to be together. Buffy and a thousand other things prevented them. He knew that. It had to be Cordelia. She was from Sunnydale. They wouldn't work if they were in love. It had to be her. But he wasn't drunk now. Why couldn't he remember?

Willow sat staring at the garden, trying to find some release from the demons that beset her.

Angelus was pissed off with Angel. She didn't know why, the demon refused to tell her. She was pissed off with Angel too. How come he hadn't worked out that they were sharing Angelus by now? It had been two months! How come he hadn't contacted her? Did what they'd shared mean so little to him that he now no longer cared about her at all? Was he that angry with her? Did he hate her that much for leaving? Why couldn't he understand that it was all she could do not to run back to him. It had torn her apart to leave him but she had to. She loved him too much to destroy him and that's what she would have done. She couldn't explain it. She just knew that Buffy could never find out about them. Something catastrophic would happen. It wasn't just that she knew Buffy would be seriously hurt by her best friend sleeping with her soulmate. Some sixth sense rang warning bells so loudly that she was always surprised no one else heard them whenever she even thought about Buffy finding out. But nothing could stop the way she felt about Angel. She ached to be with him again. To stand by his side. Even just to catch a glimpse of him in a crowd. She looked for him everywhere but he had come nowhere near her. It was for the best really. They weren't meant to be together. He might be her True Love but she knew she wasn't his because he was still Angel. It wasn't that she wanted Angelus back but knowing that she didn't mean enough to him for him to lose his soul hurt. It hurt a lot. And then he didn't even care that she was sharing his demon. Why? Why couldn't he love her the way that she loved him.

Willow didn't even notice the tears raining down onto her lap.

They were meant to be together. He just knew it. He and his Cordelia. But why couldn't he remember when they were together? Or why they weren't still together? Something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Why couldn't he remember? He'd tried. He watched Cordelia constantly, looking for some kind of clue that would jog his faulty memory. It was no good though, his memories of their time together were locked in some corner of his mind and he could get to them no matter how he tried.

Intent on confronting Willow with what they knew Dawn and Anya knocked on Willow's bedroom door and entered without waiting for an invitation. At first the room seemed empty and then something glinted in the corner of Dawn's eye. She turned to look and there was Willow.

The red-haired witch was curled up in her pyjamas on the windowsill in a shaft of sunlight gazing, unseeing, into the back garden. Tears sparkled like diamonds as they made their way down her still face and it was that which had attracted Dawn's eye. Dawn caught her breath as she looked at Willow. The witch was so still that at first Dawn had a horrible suspicion that she was dead. Then she saw the shallow rise and fall of Willow's chest as she breathed and she relaxed.

Anya and Dawn stood in the middle of Willow's bedroom unsure of what if anything to say to her, which was definitely a first for Anya. It was the first time she'd been wordless. She was on the verge of leaving the room when Willow's trembling hand rose to wipe the tears from her face. With a sigh the witch rose and turned to get dressed only to be confronted with Anya and Dawn looking at her with a curious mixture of sympathy, love and acceptance. As she stood there, unsure of what to say to them they enveloped her in a hug. Willow sobbed.


	2. Bad Day

Bad Day

By Kennie Gajos

Title: Bad Day

Rating: 12 for Language

Author's Name: Kennie Gajos

Author's Contact: Buffy finds out what happened between Willow and Angel in LA, Lilah plans to find out how the spell was broken and Willow confesses.

Disclaimer:I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliates (except some merchandise and some lovely, lovely autographs!). That honour belongs to 20th Century Fox Film Productions (and by extension News Corporation), Warner Brothers Film Production, UPN, Kazui Enterprises, Sandollar, Lazy Dave Productions and Mutant Enemy. I make no profits from the writing of or display of this fanfic.

Moral copyright is extended to all original characters and concepts created by me, the author, within the confines of this fanfic. To the uninitiated, this means you must first seek permission before you play with my toys.

The song, Bad Day, is sung by Daniel Poulter and I only own the CD, nothing else.

Aurrora22080: Willow's sharing Angelus with Angel but he doesn't know it, they had a previous bond because Willow restored Angel's soul and this is yet another side affect besides One Day in Your Life. The spell is broken. It's both Cordy and Gunn's fault that Angel's now obsessed with Cordy. Cordy definitely needs a kick up the butt but she may not get it just yet. :D

Scene Break

True Love. Real, actual, honest-to-God True Love. It's so rare that it breaks all spells. It's the only way to break the _Voluntas Neco_ spell that removes the soul of the person it's sicced on or will, in extreme circumstances, swap it with another that the first has a strong bond with. So had the damned spell worked? Had Angel's soul switched with the witch's? Had they broken it?

Lilah suddenly sat up in her seat, breaking away from her musings. If they had then that meant that Angel had a vulnerable spot. They could exploit that. And there were always ways to tell if a spell had worked.

Scene Break

Willow was feeling better than she had in a long time. Anya and Dawn hadn't even asked any questions. They'd just held her while she cried. They'd supported her. She looked around at her friends; all sat gathered around the table at the Magic Box at her request and took a deep breath. It was time to tell as much of her story as she safely could.

"Um, you remember when Angel and I switched bodies?" She asked. The group nodded and waited to see what else she would say. "Well, ever since we switched back, I've had a voice in my head. It's Angelus. Somehow he's inside me."

The table erupted into pandemonium.

"What?"

"Does that mean that Angel doesn't have him?"

"I don't understand."

"What does it mean?"

"How?"

Willow sat down, overwhelmed. "I don't know. I've been researching and researching and I can't find anything like it anywhere."

"Can you give him back?" Xander wanted to know.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know if I can give him back. I think it's like he's split in two and now Angel and I both have him."

"Does that mean you're a vampire?" Buffy asked with a frown on her face.

Willow shrugged. "I don't think so. I can still go out in the sun and I don't have any homicidal tendencies. Just a voice in my head that wants to rip everyone to pieces."

The others looked at one another nervously and Anya tried to subtly move her chair away from Willow.

"I'm not going to." Willow told them. "He doesn't control me."

Anya sighed with relief.

Scene Break

Lilah shut her office door very carefully and swore very loudly. The spell had worked alright. And it had been broken too. Which meant that Angel and the witch had True Love? If they controlled her then they controlled Angel. But how could they get to her? She'd gone back to Sunnydale and was once more under the protection of the Slayer. The same Slayer that Angel had once had a relationship with. There could be something in that, Lilah mused. Besides, if she were wrong it wouldn't hurt to recruit a powerful witch. The senior partners would be pleased about that at least.

Scene Break

Dawn turned the door handle with her elbow and walked into Willow's room for the second time that day.

"Hot chocolate!" She told Willow, flourishing the two steaming mugs she carried. "It'll totally help you sleep."

Willow smiled and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Thanks Dawnie." She said, accepting her mug and waving Dawn to a seat on the bed.

Dawn watched Willow sip at the hot chocolate for a few seconds before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why didn't you tell them about you and Angel?" She asked Willow.

Willow froze. "What do you mean?" She asked warily, trying to act nonchalant.

Dawn looked at her. "The spell was _Voluntas Neco_ right?" At Willow's nod Dawn continued. "Turns out that the only thing that can break it is True Love."

"That doesn't mean anything happened between us." Willow desperately reasoned, setting her mug on the bedside table.

Dawn regarded her sceptically. Did Willow really think she was blind?

"I'm not an idiot. I know something was totally going on between you two. What happened?"

Willow buried her head in her hands. "Mmmph nurf druu burb." She said.

"What?" Dawn asked, deeply puzzled.

"It's not True Love." Willow lifted her head and told her. "Something happened, and I thought it was. But this can't go any further, Dawnie. I mean it."

"Because of Buffy?" Dawn asked.

Willow nodded. "I know something terrible would happen if she ever found out, I just don't know what. But I haven't heard anything since we got back from LA and it's been almost three months. I know we didn't say we'd keep in touch but I thought he'd at least get in contact when he realised that we were sharing Angelus. He would have if it had been True Love. He'd have been worried about me. So I figure it's not True Love. Or if it is then it's one-sided. So there's no point in telling anyone. Where would I even begin?"

Willow looked up at Dawn helplessly. Dawn stared back without the foggiest of what to say to her. Eventually she gently hugged Willow as the young woman burst into tears.

>

Scene Break

Darcy was seriously worried now. Angel was coping much better, which was both good and the general idea of the spell she'd performed. But he also seemed to be fixated on Cordelia now, which wasn't either. How had he made _that_ switch? It should have all been very simple. She'd simply tied the grief he had been experiencing to his time in Sunnydale. He should have still been aware of his feelings for Willow but they would feel like something that had happened three years ago, back in Sunnydale, merely brought to the surface because of Willow's recent trip to LA. Instead, he seemed to have tied those same feelings onto Cordelia. Which was just plain wrong.

And it had been about three months now and she'd still heard nothing from her Sunnydale friends. Although she sometimes went months without hearing from them, she had thought that Willow would have emailed her at least. Instead, there was silence from Sunnydale. That worried her too but not as much as Angel did. After all, if anything was wrong in Sunnydale they'd have called her by now.

Scene Break

How to tell the Slayer? How to tell the Slayer?

Lilah thought about it constantly. It was the one part of her plan she hadn't finalised. She needed someone the Slayer would trust. Who did you use to leak accurate information to a good guy when you were evil? This was one of the very few occasions when she'd have been glad to have Lindsey back. And not just because it would be good to have someone else lined up to take the fall if things went wrong. Again.

Scene Break

Buffy circled the vampire warily. It seemed unusually confident for a relatively new fledgling. She'd swear it was only a few days old but it knew who she was and didn't even seem to care.

"I'm not afraid of you, Slayer." The vampire told her. "You're weak."

Buffy pretended to consider. "Gee, think I've heard that from you guys about a thousand times and guess what… every one of you has wound up dead."

The vampire smiled, revealing disgustingly yellow fangs. "You're losing it Slayer. You can't even keep a man's interest any more."

"We're getting into _my_ personal life?" Buffy asked sceptically. "I don't imagine you get many dates with that bad breath."

The two of them traded a few blows, each testing the other out. Both of them knew that Buffy could take him; it was just a question of how long he could survive.

"Face it; your friends are leaving you in droves. None of them can stand you any more."

"You're nuts." Buffy said, landing a good right hook. "You don't know what you're talking about."

The vampire's grin widened. "Angelus and the witch?"

All Buffy could think of was that Willow was sharing Angel's demon at the moment. "And?"

The vampire stopped moving and regarded her with incredulity. "_Voluntas Neco_? Can only be broken by True Love? Ringing _any_ bells?"

Abruptly, Buffy staked him and watched him crumble into dust. "A few." She admitted to the dust floating on the breeze.

Scene Break

Anya hung up the phone after a very in-depth conversation about Willow and Angel with Dawn and sighed tiredly. The Slayer's sister was headed round to her flat to watch movies with Xander. The bell above the shop door chimed softly and Anya looked around in surprise to see a very uptight Buffy walk through the shop door.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time.

Buffy looked at Anya until she answered.

"I'm doing a stock take and counting the money." She said. "Why are you here?"

Buffy looked around at the many books. "I thought I'd do some research on that spell Willow and Angel got hit with. Find out if it's got anything to do with them sharing Angelus."

"It hasn't." Anya said a little too quickly. "Willow, Dawn and I already checked."

Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly and she took a step forward. "Then you won't mind if I look for myself, will you?"

"No, of course not." Buffy decided that Anya's smile was decidedly nervous. "But I don't know why you'd want to when we've already checked."

"Call it a hunch." Buffy said, taking another step forward, which brought her to almost within arms reach of Anya. "Can you give me the book you read now please?"

It wasn't a request. Apprehensively, Anya retrieved the copy of _Fatale Battle Magicks_ from its hiding place underneath the till. Silently she handed it over to Buffy who quickly skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. Silently she read the description of _Voluntas Neco_.

Anya waited uneasily for her reaction.

When it came it was unexpected. Buffy slowly shut the book and gave it back to Anya.

"Thanks." She said quietly before turning on her heel and leaving.

Anya let out a large sigh as the tension in her body slowly released. The crap had really hit the fan now. She should warn Willow.

Scene Break

Willow was waiting for Buffy in the living room when she got back. The two of them looked at one another for a long second and then Buffy walked to the fireplace and turned to face Willow.

"So." She said, almost conversationally. "You and Angel?"

Willow shot to her feet. "Buffy, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. We never meant for it to happen. It's just…"

"He was there, you were there and you both thought, 'hey let's fuck!'" Buffy filled in, anger and jealousy filling her soul.

"Buffy, no." Willow said imploringly.

Buffy shrugged and hardened her heart against her best friend. "With no thought of the consequences? What if he had lost his soul?"

Willow shook her head. "He didn't."

"Then it wasn't True Love, was it?" Buffy said, clutching at straws and not realising or caring that she hurt her friend at the same time.

Willow's eyes teared up. "It was for me. I think that's why the spell broke."

"You're in love with Angel?" Buffy huffed in amazement. Just how long had this been going on? "How long have you been in love with him? Did you do all this just to be with him? What was it, a spell gone wrong? You cast a spell for Angel to feel the same way as you and you switched bodies? And then you had sex with him? That's sick. Were you even in the right bodies? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know. It's too perverted."

"It wasn't like that." Willow said, desperately to reassure the hurting Slayer. Buffy had to understand. She had to tell her what it was like. She had to make her understand that it was an accident. That Angel was obviously still in love with her

"Were you in love with him in school?" Buffy asked viciously, finding refuge in all-encompassing anger. "Was the whole Xander thing a smoke screen? Did you plot and plan to break us up so that you could have him? How could you betray me like that?"

"I didn't!" Willow cried, horrified that her friend could even think that. "Buffy I swear I didn't."

Buffy turned away, unable to bear the sight of Willow's treacherous face. "How can I believe anything you tell me? The sight of you sickens me. Go away. Just go away Willow. I need to be alone."

Willow looked at her friend, who looked back at her as though she was seeing a stranger she didn't like. She gulped down a sob and walked out of the front door.

Once she was out of sight of the house, she broke into a run. Not caring where she was going or what she was doing she hurtled headlong down the dangerous streets of nighttime Sunnydale.

When she started to take notice of her surroundings, she realised that she was in the park. Crying, she threw herself onto the ground near the swing set and sobbed her heart out. She was so miserable that it was some time before she realised that Angelus was screaming a warning at her. She rolled onto her back just in time to avoid the tranquiliser dart that buried itself into the dirt beside her.

Scene Break

Angelus was unusually restless. Angel couldn't understand it. It wasn't as though he was doing anything that the demon especially hated. All he was doing was watching Cordelia as she manned the reception desk.

Somewhere deep inside him Angelus growled angrily and suddenly he was watching Willow fight.

A large group of men in black ski masks, all armed with tasers and tranquiliser guns surrounded the petite redhead who was managing to hold them all off. Willow fought with a lithe gracefulness, almost as though she were dancing with them. She had obviously been crying, tear tracks still snaked their way down her face but she paid no attention to them, concentrating all of her energy on surviving. He called out a warning as one of the men aimed his tranquiliser gun at her back and then he was back in the Hyperion lobby. Angelus roared wordlessly in his head.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, noticing his shell-shocked demeanour.

"I just had a vision." He told her.

All activity in the room ceased and everyone listened.

"Willow's being attacked."

Scene Break

She was surrounded. She felt a flicker of anger – how dare they attack _her_ – but she quickly suppressed Angelus' emotions with the ease that practice brings.They were coming at her from every side. And it wasn't like on TV. They were all coming at her at once. Why did no one ever fight Buffy like this? She struggled against them, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle and resigned to her fate. Life had been so painful for Willow of late that she almost wished for the release that her death would bring. She just wished that she'd been able to at least see Angel once more. To tell him that she loved him once more. Suddenly she heard Angel shout her name and she turned, a smile lighting up her face as she expected him to see her coming to her aid. Instead, there was simply one of her attackers aiming a gun at her. There was a sharp stinging sensation in her stomach and she looked down to see a tranquiliser dart sticking out of her abdomen. Slowly everything went black and she slid to the floor.

Slowly the men approached her and made sure that she was unconscious. They bound her wrists and ankles and carried her to a black van parked at the kerb.

Scene Break

"Willow and Deadboy!" Xander asked incredulously.

Dawn sighed as the black van parked by the park entrance just ahead of them pulled away. It was all he'd been able to say ever since Anya had come home and warned her that Buffy knew. "Yes Xander." She said impatiently. "Willow and Angel." Worried about what she would find at home she sped up.

Scene Break

When a group is trained in life and death situations, you'll notice something very strange. There's a moment of complete stillness as they register that their actions will make a real difference. And then everything erupts into chaos. Only, it's not really chaos, it just looks like it. In reality, everyone knows what role they play and they switch seamlessly into it. But let's just face it; they look like headless chickens.

Within seconds, Cordelia was calling Buffy's house, Gunn was picking weapons and Fred and Wesley had headed for the computer and books respectively. Darcy picked up a spare phone line and dialled Xander's number. It rang…, rang…, and rang. While it rang, Darcy worriedly watched Angel pace and listened to Cordelia's conversation with Buffy. From the sound of things the Slayer had now knew about Willow and Angel. The ringing stopped as the phone was picked up.

"Hi, you've reached Xander and Anya." Xander's recorded voice told her. "We're not in right now but if you leave a message we'll get back to you."

Darcy hung up.

Oh yeah, they were in deep trouble now, thought Cordelia. Buffy knew about Angel and Willow and was clearly pissed and disinclined to lift a finger to help her friend who was currently involved in a fight for her life. Yep, things had officially gone south. _Way_ south.

But Cordelia was wrong. Seconds after her conversation with Buffy had ended Xander, Anya and Dawn had arrived at the house. Within minutes, everyone was organised and searching for Willow. Buffy might have been pissed but she wasn't _that_ pissed.

By the time Angel and the others had arrived an hour and almost double the speed limit later all of Sunnydale's parks had been thoroughly searched and no trace of Willow was found anywhere. The various search teams all met up at the Magic Box to discuss their next options.

Scene Break

Angel looked around the table. He was definitely confused. Why was Buffy being so cold about Willow's disappearance? Why were Xander, Anya and Dawn glaring at him like he'd run a kitten over? And why was Cordelia not looking at him? Was she ashamed of him? Finally, he asked.

"Buffy, did you and Willow argue about something?"

Nine pairs of eyes turned to look at him in astonishment.

"What?" Darcy asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know the two of you slept together." She informed him.

"What?" Tara exclaimed her shock and hurt written all over her face.

It was also Angel's turn to look shocked. "I swear I haven't." He said. "Willow and I don't have the kind of relationship that Cordelia and I have."

"What!" Cordelia asked.

Buffy choked. "Cordelia too? What are you, on a mission to sleep your way through my friends?"

"What?" Spike asked, shrugging when he noticed Buffy glaring at him. "I just wanted to join the conversation." He turned away, adjusting his coat.

"Hang on." Darcy said, holding her hand up to ward off anyone who attempted to speak. "Let's start at the beginning. Angel, you don't remember you and Willow?"

"What about me and Willow?" Angel asked, genuinely confused.

"You don't remember the _Voluntas Neco_ spell?"

Angel nodded slowly, thinking about it. She would have to ask a question about the period in his life that was still hazy, he thought resignedly. "Sure, Willow and I switched bodies because she restored my soul. Then we broke it." He smiled, pleased that he could remember.

Tara's mind was working overtime. She'd always known that Willow had a Soul Bond with someone, but she'd assumed it was with Oz. Having known about the Soul Bond she'd also known that whatever happiness she and Willow shared would only exist until her soul mate turned up. She'd been amazed when Willow had chosen her over Oz, thinking that it meant that the Soul Bond was weakening and perhaps they'd form one of their own but it looked like that hope was

Okay." Darcy nodded to herself, pleased. If she could understand where the spell that had screwed with his memory went wrong then hopefully she could put it right. "Do you remember how?"

Angel thought carefully about this question. "Uh, sure. True Love."

Darcy knew exactly how it had gone wrong now. "Who gave him mind-altering substances?" She asked.

There was complete silence as everyone looked at everyone else and then Gunn stepped forward. "He and I got drunk together. I thought it'd be good for him."

Cordelia hit him. "You idiot!" She told him.

Darcy nodded. "He tagged his memories of True Love back to a woman from Sunnydale and I'm guessing that he saw Cordelia first, right?" Cordelia nodded and Darcy sighed. Angel!" She turned back to the bewildered vampire. "I need you to look into my eyes and think very carefully about this question. Whose True Love broke the spell?"

Angel concentrated and she snapped the spell. His brow instantly cleared as for the first time in months he had his usual perfect recall.

"Willow." He breathed, memories of their time together running through his head. His head snapped up. "She's in danger, we have to find her."

"W-we will, don't worry." Tara told him reassuringly. So this was Willow's True Love? If he could just hang on to his memories then he would be good for her, she decided, ignoring the emotional pain she was in to put the well-being of others before her own as usual.

"So, you just _forgot_ about Willow?" Anya asked.

"If it's True Love and you slept together then why didn't you lose your soul?" Xander asked, suspiciously.

Angel shrugged. "She must have found someway to bind it while she was in me. And I think Angelus likes her."

"That might explain why she's been sharing Angelus with you."

"What!" Angel yelped, horrified at the thought.

There was a loud thump as Darcy banged her head against the table and let it rest where it had fallen. "Why does nobody tell me these things?" She asked the polished surface of the table. "And ow." She added as an afterthought.

"Ever since she came back she's been sharing Angelus with you and you didn't even notice?" Dawn asked Angel, ignoring Darcy for the time being. "No wonder she thought all the True Love was on her side."

Angel flinched and his eyes clouded over as he mentally tortured himself for the pain he'd put her through.

"You really love her don't you?" Buffy asked, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

Angel looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said simply. "I don't know how or why but I know that we're linked. Something connects us and I don't know what it is."

Buffy nodded briefly, once. "I'm not happy about this." She warned. "You both lied to me. But we need to find her. As quickly as possible, so what's the plan?"

Scene Break

Willow surfaced quickly and painfully, immediately aware that something was wrong. Groaning in pain from a beating she must have taken whilst unconscious, she raised a hand to her aching head and looked unsteadily around her.

Things were definitely not good, she decided. She was in an Initiative-style room, strapped to what felt like an operating table. The walls surrounding her were completely covered in white tiles and there were several scary-looking instruments lined up next to her. Along one wall was a plate of mirrored glass.

"Good morning, Witch." An anonymous female voice said from the mirrored glass. Willow flinched and her restraints tightened.

Behind the mirror, Lilah smiled in anticipation. It was time to find out if Angel had a True Love.


	3. Eternity

Eternity

By Kennie Gajos

Title: Eternity

Rating: NC-17 for descriptive torture scenes.

Author's Name: Kennie Gajos

Author's Contact: The Angel and the Scooby Gang desperately search for Willow after her disappearance. Willow is tortured by Wolfram and Hart.

Disclaimer:I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliates (except some merchandise and some lovely, lovely autographs!). That honour belongs to 20th Century Fox Film Productions (and by extension News Corporation), Warner Brothers Film Production, UPN, Kazui Enterprises, Sandollar, Lazy Dave Productions and Mutant Enemy. I make no profits from the writing of or display of this fanfic.

Moral copyright is extended to all original characters and concepts created by me, the author, within the confines of this fanfic. To the uninitiated this means you must first seek permission before you play with my toys.

The song Eternity was sung by the lovely Robbie Williams and I only own the CD, nothing else. I merely wish I owned snuggling rights!

_Close your eyes so your don't hear_ _them_

Everyone was crammed around the circular table in the Magic Box. The atmosphere was explosive and it was obvious where everybody's loyalties lay. Angel, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia and Darcy were ranged against Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya and Tara.

"Plan?" Buffy asked again as the group around the table remained silent.

"Find Willow and rescue her." Angel said.

"How do we know she's even alive?" Anya asked.

Angel looked at her, his pain obvious in the chocolate depths of his eyes. "Angelus can feel her. She's unconscious."

"You can do that?" Dawn asked.

"He told me when she was being attacked." Angel informed her with a tight smile.

"So how do we find her?" Asked Xander.

"I-I could perform a tracking spell." Tara offered.

"Do it." Buffy ordered.

Tara turned to Anya. "I'll need a f-few things if you don't mind?"

Anya considered the potential loss of her stock, weighed it against the affection and empathy she felt for Willow and then nodded her assent. The two got up and walked to the ingredients shelf.

"I think the spell she used to bind Angel's soul tied Angelus to her." Darcy said slowly, logically working her way through the sequence of events. "I'm almost certain of it."

"Oh, gee, it would have been nice to know that a few months ago when she was crying her heart out every day because she was sharing headspace with Angelus." Xander said sarcastically.

Dawn shot him an incredulous glance. Xander hadn't even noticed there was anything wrong!

Darcy's temper flared. "Well how was I supposed to know what was going on here? You guys didn't tell me and I was busy coping with Angel and trying to figure out why he was fixating on Cordelia. I'm not omnipresent!"

"Why didn't you phone and check how she was?" Dawn countered, furious that the diminutive dhamphir hadn't cared enough to make a simple phone call.

"Guys!" Buffy snapped them out of it. "This isn't helping."

"I'm going to go research." Darcy said. "See if I can come up with anything."

"Me too." Dawn said, sliding off her seat and walking to the bookshelf.

Buffy opened her mouth to object and then caught the furious glare Dawn was sending her way and, uncharacteristically kept silent. She glanced at Angel who was staring off into space, his eyes unfocused. Suddenly he growled and vamped out for a slit second.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"She's awake. They're torturing her."

There was a split second of silence and then -

"We'll need weapons." Buffy said, leading Angel and Gunn into the training room while Cordelia, Fred and Wesley started researching.

_They don't need to see you cry_

Willow struggled against the bonds that tied her to the operating table again as her torturers advanced again. The straps tightened again and she whimpered in pain as they began to cut into her flesh and a trickle of blood oozed out from underneath the restraint on her wrists. The man closest to her took hold of her hand and slowly bent her little finger back until it broke. By the time he'd worked his way over to her thumb she was screaming again.

_I can't promise I will heal you_

The whole group was gathered around Tara as she worked at the table. Three times she cast the spell and each time it failed.

"I-it's not working." Tara told them, stating the obvious, breaking the tense silence.

"So they're blocking her." Darcy said. "That means that they know that we'd try tracking her. Whoever it is knows that we'd want her back and is powerful enough to block her. It's not just an Initiative-style snatch-and-grab. This was planned."

Angel winced again, receiving yet another vision courtesy of the raging Angelus. "I think they're trying to make her use magic." He said from his seat, slumped in front of the table.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"They w-want to turn her." Tara said, voicing the only scenario she could think of. "They're hoping that she'll turn evil."

"Willow would never do that." Buffy said automatically, ignoring the magic trip Willow had gone on earlier in the year.

Darcy considered the situation that Willow was in. "Are you sure?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes!" Dawn answered.

"Are you prepared to bet your life?" Gunn asked. "She's got Angelus inside her." He pointed out.

There was an ominous silence.

"Let's try another tracking spell." Xander suggested hoarsely, finally breaking the silence.

_But if you want to I will try_

Willow focused on what she'd do when she got out. It was the only way she could manage to keep her sanity. She'd carry on with her college courses, finally see the world beyond Sunnydale; learn and grow; be with her True Love. Desperately she focused on being with Angel as her torturer, running out of small appendages to break, took a metal baseball bat to her legs.

She'd transfer to UCLA and live in the Hyperion with Angel. Buffy would understand. The Slayer knew what it was like to be in love and they'd still be best friends. She'd talk to everyone in Sunnydale at least once a week and they'd all email each other. She would only be two hours away if there was an emergency and she was needed and she could bring back up with her. Her parents would be pleased that she'd transferred to a better college and was working for a private investigation company. She would help Angel and his friends out and they would become her friends as well. She and Cordelia would find some common ground at last. Angel would love her and she would love him. They'd be together.

Willow smiled to herself as her torturers stopped for a break and the healer came in to repair the damage they'd inflicted so they could inflict some more without any danger of killing her.

_I'll sing this somber serenade_

Tara had tried every kind of tracking spell she knew and some she didn't in the effort to find Willow but it was to no avail. She just didn't show up on any radar. The people holding her were real professionals and that scared her. She was frightened that they'd never find Willow and she could tell that everyone else was too. Even Angel's friends seemed genuinely worried about her. Gunn was helping Buffy sharpen all her weapons while Wesley, Fred and Cordelia were helping Dawn and Anya research. Xander had gone out for pizza as no one had eaten; Angel was staring into space as he waited for another vision that might just help them discover where Willow was. Every now and then his eyes would cloud over as he became lost in memories and then he would usually flinch, growl, or do something else which made it obvious he was getting another vision. When that happened everyone would fall silent and wait for him to snap out of it. Wesley was keeping track of all the information Angel was able to give them but so far it was a very small list.

Tara sighed and turned her attention back to the book in front of her. She and Darcy were researched and performing locating spells, hoping one of them would be able to break through the barriers Willow's captors had in place but so far they'd had no luck. Time was definitely against them, they were getting nowhere and every moment wasted was an agonising experience for Willow. They had to find her soon; they just had to. Willow couldn't die. She could live if Willow loved someone else because at least then she'd be happy but there was no way she could live in this world if Willow died.

_The past is done_

She was starting to crack. She just knew it. She could feel the edges of her sanity slipping away. Desperately she tried to focus her mind on the perfect world she'd created where she and Angel lived happily ever after but it kept slithering away from her, finding comfort in Angelus, her only link to Angel. Angel, who didn't really want her. Angel, who would have rescued her by now. If he loved her. But he didn't. He loved Buffy. The True Love was all on her side. He would never come for her. No one would. She had to rescue herself.

Yet another torturer advanced. Dimly, Willow registered another female in the background. She tried to call out to her. To ask her for help. But she turned away. Willow would never know if she'd managed to speak to her or not. She no longer struggled against her bonds, not even when the duty torturer stubbed his cigarette out on her left nipple, merely staring dully into his eyes instead. Deep inside her Angelus roared.

_We've been betrayed_

_Angel was in a white room, full of white people. They were all dressed in white lab coats, all colour bleached out of them by the fluorescent lights overhead. In a corner stood Lilah, a smile playing on her face as she watched him being tortured. Crippling pain seared its way through his body as he temporarily shared Willow's pain._

He shivered as he came back to reality. "Wolfram and Hart." He announced. The others in the room stared at him. "They have Willow. They're torturing her."

_It's true_

Willow remembered the day she'd spent with Angel. The feeling of perfect connection between the two of them. It had been as though they were destined for one another. She revelled in the feeling, remembering their time together with perfect clarity. But they couldn't be together. She remembered the dream-premonition she'd had of the terrible danger Angel would be in when they'd told Buffy. Nothing specific had happened, but she knew the feeling of absolute wrongness. It was as though the bond between them would be abruptly severed. Bad things would happen if they were together the way that they were supposed to. But if she left then they would still have hope. One day they would be together that way again. They had to. Hadn't Darcy said it was True Love?

Lost in her enchanting memories, she didn't even notice the torture being visited on her body.

_Someone said the truth will out_

"Let's go." Buffy stood, standing up and hefting her troll's hammer.

No way did a bunch of evil lawyers get to torture one of her friends.

_I believe without a doubt, in you_


	4. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me To Life

By Kennie Gajos

Title: Bring Me To Life

Rating: NC-17 for descriptive torture scenes.

Author's Name: Kennie Gajos

Author's Contact: Willow is still being tortured by Wolfram and Hart as her friends move in to rescue her. Will they be in time?

Disclaimer:I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliates (except some merchandise and some lovely, lovely autographs!). That honour belongs to 20th Century Fox Film Productions (and by extension News Corporation), Warner Brothers Film Production, UPN, Kazui Enterprises, Sandollar, Lazy Dave Productions and Mutant Enemy. I make no profits from the writing of or display of this fanfic.

Moral copyright is extended to all original characters and concepts created by me, the author, within the confines of this fanfic. To the uninitiated this means you must first seek permission before you play with my toys.

The song Bring Me To Life was sung by the Evanescence and I own nothing.

With Thanks To: The gorgeous Erica for being my Beta and Susi at www. redssoulmates .com for posting my work.

_How can you see into my eyes_

Xander held the door open, staring straight ahead. From the corner of his eye, he watched as everyone strode through the door and into the lobby of the Wolfram and Hart LA offices. The reaction of the security guards behind the reception desk was quite amusing, some corner of his brain absently noted.

Fear. Angel could smell it rolling off the security guards as the group headed purposefully up to the reception desk.

"We're here to pick up a friend of ours." Buffy told them. The guards visibly paled. "Her name is Willow Rosenberg."

One of the guards cracked. He lunged for a button and frantically pushed it as Angel's fist traveled towards his head at great speed. It connected with a sickening crack and the man slumped to the marble floor. Inside him, Angelus roared his approval.

_like open doors_

Numb. She was numb. Empty of all feeling. Bereft of her senses and floating in a numbing sea of happy memories. But one of her captors did something new that sent previously untouched nerves screaming in agony. She cried out once. And then she came for her.

_leading you down into my core_

As they faced off the group of security guards Angel felt his tenuous control over Angelus start to slip. Angel frowned and then _he_ was there.

_where I've become so numb_

The locks holding her in place snapped open one by one. She got to her feet and looked around her, taking note of her surroundings as though for the first time.

_without a soul_

Snarling he reached for the nearest person and slammed his head into a nearby marble column. The security guard fell to the floor and stayed down. Blood stained the marble.

_my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

She threw one of her torturers across the room, through the plate glass and into the observation room with a wave of her hand. He slumped into a corner, bloody and broken, as the people behind the glass stared at her in shock.

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

He cut a bloody swathe through the people separating him from his goal, not caring if they died or lived.

_wake me up_

Levitating in the air, she hurled lightening at the people between her and the door.

_wake me up inside_

He was getting closer. He could almost see the magic rolling in thick waves toward him. Just a little further and he'd be there.

_Ican't wake up_

She strode through the corridors, removing people whenever they got in her way by whatever means they deemed necessary.

_wake me up inside_

The Scooby Gang was running to keep up with Angel as he fought his way through the offices of Wolfram and Hart at an amazing pace. They were a few yards away from him when he turned a corner and stopped.

_save me_

There she was. Slamming a guard against a wall and snarling at him like she did it every day. Angelus' heart swelled with love and pride as he strode quickly towards her.

_call my name and save me from the dark_

Detecting a new presence, she turned her head and saw him coming straight for her, his eyes devouring her like a woman eats chocolate the day after lent. She joined him in closing the small distance between them.

_wake me up_

They caught up with Angel just in time to see him and Willow reach for each other. Without bothering to greet one another they fell straight into the deep and intimate kiss of lovers reunited.

_bid my blood to run_

Buffy averted her eyes, uncomfortable at witnessing the intense display of emotion and feeling definite pangs of envy.

_I can't wake up_

They came up for air as the Scooby Gang approached and stood staring at one another, lost in some unspoken communication.

"Willow." Buffy said, thankful to see her again.

Angel lashed out, too quickly for Buffy to make the vital distinction between him turning and the crashing blow to her cheek that sent her reeling against the wall.

She looked up and saw Angelus standing over her, Willow idly holding a ball of fire behind him.

"If it wasn't for you they'd never have taken her." He said in a quiet and menacing tone. "I should let her have her revenge," the fireball brightened ominously. "But," Angelus continued, "As you also helped to free her I'll spare your life. This time,"

The flaming ball in Willow's hand expanded until she and Angelus were completely enveloped in fire, flared a blinding white and abruptly disappeared, leaving a distinct smell of scorched ozone and an empty space where the couple had previously stood.

The Scooby Gang stood there, staring at the area as though unsure of what to do next.

Achingly slowly, Buffy slid down the wall and put her head in her hands.

_before I come undone  
save me_


	5. Vertigo

Vertigo

By Kennie Gajos

Title: Vertigo

Rating: NC-17 for Explicit Sexual Scenes

Author's Name: Kennie Gajos

Author's Contact: Angel and the Scooby Gang rush to save Willow.

Disclaimer:I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliates (except some merchandise and some lovely, lovely autographs!). That honour belongs to 20th Century Fox Film Productions (and by extension News Corporation), Warner Brothers Film Production, UPN, Kazui Enterprises, Sandollar, Lazy Dave Productions and Mutant Enemy. I make no profits from the writing of or display of this fanfic.

Moral copyright is extended to all original characters and concepts created by me, the author, within the confines of this fanfic. To the uninitiated this means you must first seek permission before you play with my toys.

The song Vertigo was sung by U2 and I only own the CD, nothing else.

Thanks to: Susi for displaying my work at www. redssoulmates .com. Erica for being my Beta.

_Unos, dos, tres, catorce  
__Turn it up loud, captain!_

They re-materialized back at the Hyperion Hotel, enfolded in each other's arms.

Life was definitely good, was Angelus' last coherent thought before he surrendered to Willow's fervid embrace.

With a growl, Angelus ripped Willow's hospital gown from her body and buried his hands in her hair. Grabbing huge fistfuls of her silky red tresses he pulled her head back and deepened the kiss still further.

Moaning in delight as Angelus crushed her lips against his, she ground her body against his, glorying in the feel of his hard cock pressing against her stomach. Savagely she bit his lip until she tasted blood. Angelus snarled and threw her away from him.

He felt a moment of regret as she stumbled and fell to the floor. She looked up at him, a wickedly seductive smile on her lips as she lay sprawled on the floor and the moment was gone. Then she was up and launching herself at him. They met in a tangle of arms, legs, kisses and blows. Angelus bent his head and nuzzled her breasts before moving on to her dark areola. With one hand he ferociously twisted and pulled a nipple, simultaneously sinking his fangs into the other one. She screamed, her head thrown back and her body quivering with pain and pleasure. She pushed him away from her, a gleam in her eyes and came back to slap him around the face. Angelus' eyes lit up with an unholy glee and he dragged his clothes off, pushed her backwards over the reception desk and buried his thick and throbbing cock deep inside her. She groaned as she felt him ram home and wrapped her legs around him, impaling herself even further on him. Straight away, the pace they set was fast and hard, both of them fighting each other for control, pushing even further to see who would surrender first.

She curled a leg around his waist and, standing up on her other leg pushed him to the floor. Before Angelus had a chance to react, she had sunk to her knees above him and was guiding his cock deep inside herself. She moaned and began to move, slowly scratching down his chest with the fingernails of one hand while groping her breast with the other. Angelus arched his back, enjoying the crisp sensation of her fingernails scraping down his chest. He flipped her onto her back and pushed even deeper into her. She curled her legs around his neck and pushed her hands into his hair, forcing him to arc his back and thrust deeper into her. She grunted her approval, biting her lip as Angelus twisted one of her nipples. Red-hot fire coursed through her body and she rolled them onto their sides. Facing each other, their two bodies writhed together, exchanging kisses and scratches, caresses and bruises. Angelus flipped her around and pulled her onto her knees. He dove straight into her, reaching an arm around her to fondle her clitoris and grabbing a fistful of hair to pull her head up. She used the upward motion to push herself upright and stand, turning around to face him and pull him up with his hair. With a growl Angelus stood up and buried his face in her neck. He nibbled his way down her neck, letting his teeth sink in just a little every now and again as he backed her up against one of the marble pillars opposite them. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up against him, pressing her body against the pillar with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his cock slowly slide into her. She squirmed against him as he began to rub against her.

Sensing an imminent orgasm, she sank her teeth into Angelus' neck, biting down hard. Angelus arced his back, thrusting ever deeper into her. Once, twice, three times and he exploded. She felt Angelus' semen hit her cervix and the unusual sensation triggered her own orgasm. Wracked by overwhelming waves of fulfillment and intense pleasure, the couple held onto one another, their bodies quivering with immensely enjoyable sensation. She slowly came back to reality as Angelus raised his head and smirked into her eyes. She smirked back and with surprise, felt his still hard cock twitch inside her. Her eyes clouded over with unadulterated lust and everything was once more a blur. A very, _very_ good blur.

_Lights go down  
It's dark_


End file.
